


Flex for me?

by Coffeebeanbite



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/F, Fighter!Adora, MMA, Martial Arts, Muscles, buff adora, butch Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebeanbite/pseuds/Coffeebeanbite
Summary: Adora is a MMA fighter and after a rough fight she finds comfort with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Flex for me?

The crowd was roaring! From the first round it was clear it was going to be a difficult fight for Adora. Catra thought the decision would have to be taken by the judges, and honestly she was ok with that. She couldn’t handle seeing the punishment Adora was receiving anymore. Her girlfriend had a bruised lip and swollen face, and every time Huntara hit Adora Catra felt like she couldn’t breathe. She just wanted it to be over already.

She usually enjoyed the fights, it was exciting seeing Adora push herself to her limits, but this time it was too much, it was brutal. Huntara was just too big, too packed, too heavy and way taller, and Adora had been having trouble at getting close enough to hit her since round one. Huntara’s range was wide and kept Adora at a good distance all the time. Whenever Adora managed to get close and hit her she paid it with a counterblow. That’s exactly how the fight ended.

Adora was tired, she knew she was going to lose if she didn’t knock Huntara out, so in a desperate attempt she tried to hit Huntara’s head with her most powerful high kick. But Huntara blocked her, and in that moment there was an opening at Adora’s side that shouldn’t have been there, but she was tired and her concentration wavered.

More preoccupied with how her kick had been blocked she didn’t see the hit at her side but sure she felt it. She doubled over and fell as intense pain radiated from her side to the rest of her body, her head pounded, she felt her eyes watering and forced herself to breathe. There was still one minute left for the round to end but it didn’t matter. The referee stopped the fight declaring a knockout and Adora didn’t feel like she could get up anyway.

While Adora was struggling to take air in to her lungs Catra was sighing with relief that it was finally over, though she didn’t like that her girlfriend was curled up on the floor.

They took Adora away from the arena to check her up, while Catra waited outside of the locker room hoping it wasn’t too bad this time.

The ride back home was silent, Adora had a bruised face and an equally bruised ego, and Catra knew to wait and give it time. Still she held her hand while driving most of the time trying to reassure her. When they got home Adora was dozing off. After a well-deserved bath Adora fell face down on the bed upper half naked and was about to fall asleep when she felt cold against her side. She jumped at the unpleasing feeling.

-Huf, Babe! A little warning next time! - she whined

-Cold is good for the swelling, you know it- said Catra giving her another cold compress for her face

-Thankyou- said Adora sulking a little- I knew it was going to be hard since round one, that woman was enormous! And I couldn’t get close… It was like she knew what I was going to do and she blocked me all the time! Am I so predictable? - she asked worried.

-You know, I have seen you fight a lot of times with a lot of different people, and I don’t think you’re predictable at all, I just think the distance she put between you both gave her a little more time to react. It is the first time you fight someone so tall, you’ll just have to learn from it- said Catra trying to cheer her up.

-You think I could beat her, eventually? – Adora asked a little doubtful

-Yeah, just… don’t be so reckless next time- said Catra – I don’t like see you hurting so much, you took so much beating. It was not worth it-

-Ugh, It was like hitting a sandbag! She was just way too big!- whined Adora while sitting up to apply the cold compress on her right wrist.

-Yeah well, she might be big, but you are way more handsome- said Catra caressing Adora’s good side.

Adora felt tingling and heat rushed to her face. It was weird how she still flushed even after all these years of relationship. Catra always made her feel better about herself, always had and insightful point of view, and always made sure Adora knew she wanted her.

She felt a tender kiss on her shoulder blade and a careful hand on her shoulder feeling her arm down to her bicep. Catra’s lips ghosted over her skin up to the back of Adora’s neck while her hand moved from her bicep to her abs, gently feeling every bump of hard muscle up to the underside of her breast.

-Hmm, your back looks just so powerful- she whispered against Adora’s ear, Adora could hear her mischievous grin in Catra’s voice- Does it hurt?- she asked withdrawing a bit too look better at Adora’s wide back.

-My back? Not so much- said Adora turning her head trying to look at Catra.

-Can you flex for me? - asked Catra.

Adora let out a snort- Anything for you, babe- she said grinning, flexing her back muscles.

-Shit you’re so sexy- sighed Catra admiring Adora’s back.

Adora turned around to hold her burying her face in Catra’s mane.

-Thankyou- said Adora- You always know how to make feel better.

-I’m just telling the truth- said Catra- common, you need rest.

-And cuddles? - asked Adora

-And cuddles- said Catra smiling- put on a shirt and let’s get some sleep, handsome- she said pecking her lips.


End file.
